War Zone Wrestling
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: The original WZW collapsed. And now this new one is suppose to rise from the ashes of the old one and into something beautiful like a phoenix. Apps closed for now
1. Introduction

"So basically we got canceled, we were drawing huge crowds and generating a bunch of buzz but everything still fell apart." Zahara explained grimly. She had light brown skin and dark brown eyes with wavy black hair that touched her mid back. She was dressed in a black body con dress with criss cross straps that stopped at her knees. She finished the look off with black peep toe heels, her diamond heart earrings and a matching necklace.

"So we." Zahara motioned to her big brother Mikey sitting to the left of her he looked similar to her with the same complexion and eyes his hair was cut close to his head and he was wearing a black blazer over top of a light blue shirt with blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. To her right was the youngest sister Aliyah she looked exactly like Aliyah the only difference was she wore her hair in bright burgandy colored braids and wore a denim romper paired with brown gladiator sandals. " Are here in front of the board asking for another chance to do this right."

"We plan on making alot of changes and revamping everything, new stage set up, new talent, and much more brutal rivalries." Aliyah added.

"But to do that we need your approval." Mikey stood up beside Zahara."We've been scouting all month and found the perfect talent to go with our surviving roster."

"We're going to give you the green light and let you produce 13 episodes if everything goes well they'll be many more seasons." A director smiled at them Aliyah squealed happily as the board members exited the room leaving the happy siblings.

"What do we do first ?" Mikey asked.

"Call up some of that talent we screened." Aliyah replied with a duh look before the three whipped out their phones.

* * *

 **Name :**

 **Nick Name :**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hair color/Style:**

 **Skintone:**

 **Body type:**

 **Other distinguishing features:**

 **Signatures:(Limit of 5)**

 **Finishers:(Limit of 3)**

 **Style:(Highflyer/Powerhouse/Brawler ect)**

 **Entrance:**

 **Entrance Theme:**

 **Special Entrance:(Optional, it would be a paperview type thing limit of 2)**

 **Alignment:(Face/Heel/Tweener)**

 **Gimmick:**

 **Potential Fueds:**

 **Wrestling Background:**

 **Extra Background:**

 **Tag Team/Manager/Valet: (Optional)**

Here's the new app basically everyone is allowed to put in a maxium of 4 ocs, Im gonna push my roster to 32 instead of the 25 I originally said. So that means the roster will basically consist of 16 females and 16 males I'm going to need a few stables too maybe 4 Womens and 4 Males to start with then I'll create more as we go along.

 **Titles:**

 **WZW Woman's Championship**

 **WZW World Heavy Weight Championship**

 **International Championship**

 **Vixxen's Championship**

 **WZW Tag Team Championship**

All titles are accessable to both genders and I havent chosen the Ocs that are getting carried over just yet I'm picking based on Active readers and how well I handlee the Oc. So next chapter should have our starting roster or atleast some of it.


	2. Roster

Superstars:

1 Detrick Cyrus

2 Jason Sabre

3 Derek Jackson

4 Azriel

5 Ricky Jay Hatton

6 Alex Carter

7 Tyshawn Jones

8 Tyrik Carter

9 Si-Ray

10 TJ Bryant

11 CJ Hawk

12 Luke

13 P.K. Hunt

14 Sebastian

15 Jason Stone

16

Vixxens:

1 Katarina Love

2 Blake King

3 Nya Stone

4 Anna Bradshaw

5 Cami King

6 Shamera Wilde

7 Kate Starks

8 Quinn Wolfe

9 Ruby

10 Kendall Tatum Harper

11 Laurel Graham

12 Kishara Elizabeth Washington- Murphy

13 Azariah Haze

14 Kate Striker

15

16

Commentators:

Bryan Cole

Tony Curtis

Kaitlyn Kirk

Authority Figures :

Aliyah Knight: Co- Owners

Zahara Knight Co-Owner

So I've got a huge dilemma now, there's one spot left and about 6 male ocs to chose from. We've got maybe 3 Vixxen spots left that I need filled soon.


	3. War Zone Apps

Name: Detrick Cyrus

Age: 27

Hometown: Boyle Heights, California

Hair color/Style: Black/Fade Style

Eyes: Brown

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Light brown skin tone/About average light heavyweight build/5'11/226 lbs

Personality: Very outspoken and passionate. Doesn't take shit from anyone. Will get in your face,even if he's outnumbered

Gimmick: Bad-Ass Highflyer

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Highflyer/Powerhouse/Technical

Ring gear: Black tights (shorts) with red and gold designs on the side (left side says DC3 in red and green and white street calligraphy. Other side has the Chinese symbol for Respect in white). Black taped hands. White boots with black kickpads and a plaid design on the front (black and red).

Entrance Attire: Same thing but a sleeveless black hoodie

Street Clothes: Black jeans with different colors Tees or jerseys and sneakers (Converse,Nikes,Jordan's) that match. Wristbands the color of the shirts

Entrance Theme : Invincible - MGK

Signatures:(Limit of 5): Three Amigos (Triple Rolling Suplex)

915 (Trouble in Paradise)

Dos Santos (Northern Lights suplex floated over into a vertical suplex)

Super Kick

Lasso From El Paso (Eddie Guerrero submission, V1 & V2)

Finishers:(Limit of 3): DKO (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick to the head)

630 Senton

Frog Splash (sometimes springboarding)

Manager: Konnan

TagTeam/Stable: None at the moment,maybe a family one later one with Katrina

Wrestling Experience: 15 years (not sure if you want the whole life story)

* * *

Name: Kishara Elizabeth Washington- Murphy

Nickname: Glamorous K.

Age: 24

Gender: female

Height: 5'2

Weight: 136 lbs

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Eye color: Brown

Hair color/style: Brown/ straight with bangs

Skintone: tan

Body type: small, feminine, athletic type

Other distinguish features: smooth skin, full lips, thin eyebrows, small ears, small nose, b-cup breast and a small, but perfectly-shaped bottom

Signature: Vixen vision (eye thomp)

Finisher: vixen kick (chick kick), vixen face smasher (Bella buster), Angel rocket (frog splash)

Style: highflyer

Alignment: tweener

Gimmick: Miss USA type of wrestler

Potential Fueds: it's up to the writer of this fanfiction story.

Wrestling background: Does practicing at home count?

Extra background: Kishara was born in Chicago, Illinois on August 1st, 1992. At the age of 17, she moved to los Angeles, California after graduating Kenwood high school. Later that year, she worked at a clothing store called "So Chic". Two years later, she met Kim Kardashian and became a model. At the age of 21, she married her significant other, Michelle Murphy whose a writer.

Tag team/ manager/valet: Naomi as her tag team partner and Enzo Amore as her manager/valet

* * *

Name : Shamera Wilde

Nick Name: The Wilde Childe

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Height: 5'2

Weight:110lbs

Hometown: Staten Island, New York

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color/Style: Brown shoulder length hair styled in a long bob

Skintone: light brown

Body type: Petite/Athletic

Other distinguishing features: She's got two deep dimples.

Signatures:(Limit of 5) Handspring moonsault, Tilt a whirl headscissors, Rolling DDT,

Finishers:(Limit of 3) Rolling Kneebar (Royal Flush), Corkscrew Axe Kick (Wilde Style), Phoenix Splash (The Phoenix)

Style:(Highflyer/Powerhouse/Brawler ect) Highflyer/Brawler

Entrance: She'll come out and pose with her hands on her hips on the stage before strutting down the ramp smirking, she'll then jog toward the ring before jumping up and doing a Bella Twins styled flip over the ring.

Entrance Theme: The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Special Entrance:(Optional, it would be a paperview type thing limit of 2) tba

Alignment:(Face/Heel/Tweener) Tweener

Gimmick: Split personalities

Potential Fueds: Azariah Haze, Quinn Wolfe

Wrestling Background: two years training under Katarina Love. First major debut in wrestling

Extra Background:

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: (Optional) Katarina Love

* * *

Name: Alex Carter

Status: Face

Hometown: Tampa, FL

Height/Weight: 5'11 235 pounds

Character: African American, Cornrows, Muscular & Very Athletic

Age: 22

Personality: Gangsta, Laid-Back, Party Guy, Show Off, all-around a pretty cool dude if you don't got on his bad side, also a ladies man

Gimmick: Freestyle Breakdancer

Theme: Get Back by Ludacris

Ring Attire: Camouflage Pants, MMA Fighting Wraps w/ tribal markings & Bicep Bandana

Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire except with a black zip-up hoodie

Signatures: Dropsault, Modified Russian Leg Sweep, Moonsault.

Finishers: Cashout (Rolling Cutter), G-Code (540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb), Drop Tha Bass (Half-Nelson slam, spun into a Reverse STO)

Manager: Sasha Banks

* * *

Name: Tyrik Carter

Nickname: Playa Of The Night

Age:18

Gender: Male

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'11

Weight: 225 pounds

Hair: Cornrows

Skin Color: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Bodytype: Athletic

Personality: Gangsta, Cool, Charismatic, easygoing, fun, laid back, rebellious, party boy, crazy, berserker when provoked, smooth with the ladies, not afraid to back down from a fight, witty, sarcastic, & determined

Regular Clothes: Gray Shirt w/ Ruff Ryders Logo, Black Jeans, Red Hoodie that says 'Let Haters Motivate' on the back

Wrestling Clothes: Dark Zip-Up Hoodie w/sleeves cut off, Black Tank Top, Bandana, Camouflage Pants, Timberlands

Wrestling Style: All-Around

Theme Song: What Up Gangsta by 50 Cent

Signatures: Pelé Kick, Shining Wizard, Superkick, Top Rope Hurricarana, Flip DDT, Shining Wizard,

Finishers: Fadeout (Amazing Red's Red Eye) Holla At Ya Boy (Twist of Fate), Nightmare (F-5)

Gimmick: Flashy, loves to show off

Manager: Tamina

* * *

Name: Azriel

Age: 25

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Hair color/Style: Long black hair.

Eyes: Like a piercing blue color

Skin tone/body type/height/weight: A tan complexion with a muscular build. Think a roman reigns build. 7'0 and 286lbs

Personality: Cold, incredibly calculating, ruthless and bloodthirsty. Loves inflicting pain. Plays mind games as well as Undertaker and is an utter psycho like Kane. Loves to pick at people's fears and use them against them. Will exact bloody revenge when the time comes. Will go after anyone. Incredibly intelligent as wells as incredibly twisted.

Gimmick: Angel of Death (Ministry Undertaker/Kane mix)

Style: Hard core and Powerhouse

Ring gear: Black combat boots and black cargo pants. His entrance attire is a long silver trench coat with black tribal designs on it.

Street Clothes: Casual band shirts, tank tops, button downs, jeans and Black sneakers.

Entrance Theme: Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold

Finishers: Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail) Wings of Death (Double Under hook pile driver)

Signatures: Spirit Taker (Spear), Blackest Death (Hell's Gate), Sick and Twisted (Crucifix Power Bomb), Gates of Fire (Romero Special), Angel's Revenge (Military Spine Buster)

Manager: n/a

Tag team/stable: n/a

Experience: 8 years

* * *

Name: Derek Jackson

Age: 20

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Hair color/Style: black dreadlocks in a ponytail kinda like samurai jack

Eyes: brown

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: light skinned/slender and buff with abs of steel/5'10/225 pounds

Personality: he is a funny, charismatic, badass person who knows how to throwdown when necessary

Gimmick: martial artist/ computer expert

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Highflyer/Powerhouse/Submission

Ring gear: red and white elbow pads, red taped wrist and hands,knee pads with red tights, white lighting bolts on the tights, and white wrestling boots

Street Clothes: black muscle shirt, cargo pants, and Red and white nikes

Entrance Theme : Reborn by CFO$

Finisher(s Limit of three): Crash to the system(rolling cutter), Lighting Kick(Buzzaw Kick), Bonsai!(running big boot in the corner where the opponent is standing at)

Signatures(limit of six) DDT, kimura lock, vertical suplex, 450 Splash, Breakdown ( Double knee facebuster), Deadly Download ( Koji Clutch)

Manager: N/A

TagTeam/Stable: TBA

Wrestling Experience: 7 months

* * *

Name: T.J. Bryant

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Hometown: Tampa Bay, FL

Height: 5'11

Weight: 235 Pounds

Body Type: Athletic

Hair: Dreadlocks

Personality: Gangsta, Cool, Charismatic, easygoing, fun, laid back, rebellious, party boy, crazy, berserker when provoked, smooth with the ladies, never backs down from a fight, witty, sarcastic, & determined.

Gimmick: 'Go with the flow' type dude

Wrestling Clothes: Artic camouflage pants, Custom-made Artic Camo vest w/ Ruff Ryder Logo on the front on the back it says 'Loved by Few, Hated by Many, Respected by All', Black bicep bandana, dark grey fingerless fighting gloves, Black & White Nikes.

Entrance Attire: Same as attire but with a black bandana, Shades & 2 Gold & Silver Chains w/ Crosses.

Regular Clothes: Dark Blue Pants, Unzipped Purple Hoodie, Black T-Shirt, 2 Silver & Platinum Chains

Signatures: Drive-By Kick, Modified Russian Leg Sweep, Shining Wizard, Enzugiri, Superkick,

Manager: Paige

Finishers: Back 2 Reality (Pumphandle Facebuster), Remix (Kenny King's Royal Flush), C-Ya Later (Running Blockbuster)

Entrance Theme: What You Know by T.I.

* * *

Name: Si-Ray

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Race: African-American

Face/Heel: Heel

Height '6'3"

Weight: 252lbs

Hometown: Memphis, Tennessee

Personality: Athletic superstar, he work best on the mic talking trash to other superstars, always sneaks up behind someone during backstage, or in the ring while interrupted them talking or distract them on their match. Si-Ray street talks on the mic. But, he always have back up when he is having a rivalry someone and be a three on one thing like: The Wyatts Family and Roman Reign. Si-Ray does cheap licks, playing dirty and steal someone finisher.

Looks: Si-Ray is a light skin black guy with brown eyes, and a short black hair cut. He's muscular athletic looking, and just looks like some celebrity rapper you see on TV.

Gimmicks: Rapper gimmick with his catchphrase " Bye Haters"

Ring attire: red or black shorts jeans, a pair of black or white long sport socks that say " Si-Ray Mode" and " Bye Haters" and a pair of red and black Jordan with black knee pads

Entrance attire: a red or black snapback hat with a Nike red and white letterman jacket that say " Si-Ray Mode 13" in white writing and " Bye Haters symbol with a hand on the back" in white writing. with a different kind of jersey of Football and Basketball.

Signature moves: hurricanrana, Thesz press, Bulldog, Diving hurricanrana, Frog splash, Suicide dive, Superplex, Turnbuckle powerbomb, Superman Punch

Finisher: Twist of Fate aka "Twist of Si-Ray Mode", Gory neckbreaker aka " Bye Haters"

Theme Song: Hi Hater- Maino

* * *

Name: Tyshawn Jones

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Appearance: Brown skinned, lean athletic build, Dreadlocks w/ golden tips

Height: 5'11

Weight: 229 Pounds

Nickname: M.I.A.'s M.V.P.

Signatures: Pelé Kick, Shining Wizard, Running STO, Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick

Finishers: Realization (Double Underhook Piledriver), Moneymaker (Diving corkscrew somersault into a cutter), R3: Real Recognize Real (Elevated Chicken Wing Dropped into a double knee gutbuster)

Ring Attire: Black Bandana, Military Camouflage Cargo Pants, Brown Timberlands & Black Boxing Hand Wrap

Casual Attire: Arctic Camo Zip-Up Hoodie, Black Pants, Gold & Silver Necklaces

Tag Team: (At The Moment, None)

Tag Team Finisher: (None)

Championship most likely to go after: World Heavyweight Championship

Theme: Ali Bomaye by The Game feat 2 Chainz & Rick Ross

Status: Face

* * *

Name: Ruby

Age: 25

Hometown: Brooklyn NY

Hair color/style: black in a curly afro

Eyes:Red

Skin tone: milk chocolate

Body type: curvy/muscular

Height: 5'7

Weight:130

Personality: in ring tough as nails, aggressive, not afraid to take risks or shed blood. Out of the ring , she's loyal trustworthy smart nice and funny. Can be sarcastic sometimes

Gimmick: Extreme high flying

Style: High flyer

Ring gear: black and red crop top black cargo pants and red converses

Street clothes: band shirts leather jackets skinny jeans black pumps

Entrance: Imaginary Evanescence

Finishers: Double underhook piledriver (diva driler)

Top rope moon sult Gory neckbreaker (Sweet nightmare)

Signature: handspring moonsult tornado DDT hurricanrana phoenix splash spear superkick

Manager: Lita

Tag team: none

Wrestling experience: 10 years 5 in mexico 5 in Japan

* * *

Ring Name: Azariah Haze

Age: 24

Hometown: Montreal, Canada

Hair color/Style: Long curly dark purple hair that stops a bit past her shoulders

Eyes: Very pretty round dark brown eyes

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Dark skinned/small but athletic body frame/5'5/115 pounds

Personality: Azariah is extremely sassy and confident, knowing that her abilities will reign supreme she fears no one and nothing. She isn't afraid to take risks and loves competition and heated rivalries. The more intense the match, the better. She will do just about anything to get the upper hand and she enjoys mocking her opponents as she wrestles

Gimmick: The BO$$ Bitch

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Brawler

Ring gear: Black leather jacket and a black leather bodysuit (like Aksana) with white strings across the chest and torso right above her belly button and black boots

Street Clothes: Crop tops, t-shirts, jeans, sneakers, shorts

Entrance Theme: Back Up - Beyonce

Finisher(s Limit of three):

-Leg drop Bulldog (Demolish-Her)

-Sitout Facebuster (Bedazzled)

-Rope-hung Boston Crab (Like a BO$$)

Signatures(limit of six)

-Front flip clothesline

-Wheelbarrow bulldog

-Superplex

-Sleeper slam

-Standing hair pull

-Body scissors

Manager: None

TagTeam/Stable: Sure

Wrestling Experience: She started wrestling at age 16 on various independent circuits. At the age of 19 she joined the nCw Femmes Fatales, where she held the nCw Femmes Fatales championship 3 times. After spending three years with nCw she left the company and moved to the US where she has been wrestling for FCW for 2 years now

Bio: Kristina grew up in a family of professional wrestlers so it was no surprise when she found herself interested in pursuing a professional wrestling career of her own at the age of 16. She's wrestled on a few Indy circuits back in Canada before moving to the United States. Now that she's made a name for herself on the Indy circuit back home, she's looking to do the same in the US. She is fluent in both the French and English languages. She is dating her high school sweetheart, Zachary Monet, who is a professional MMA fighter

* * *

Name: Jason Stone

Nick Name: The Pyro

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 227lbs

Hometown: Houston, TX

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color/Style: Black hair that reaches to the neck

Skintone: Light tan

Body type: Triangular Athletic

Other distinguishing features: N/A

Attire: Outside of wrestling, he wears, Black pants, black and white shoes, a blue shirt with the gold TF2 logo on the front. In the ring, he wears, blue wrestling tights and shoes with gold outlines and laces, blue elbow pads, and gold wrist tape.

Signatures: Inverted DDT, Roundhouse Kick

Finishers: G.T.S

Style:(Highflyer/Powerhouse/Brawler ect) Brawler and Technician

Alignment: Tweener

Gimmick: He is the leader of The Fortress. In the ring, he is fierce, controlling, and vicious. In The Fortress, he has the final say so.

Entrance Theme: Falling Apart by Trust Company

Entrance: He comes out to the stage, does the upside down "okay" hand gesture as sparks fall behind him. The he walks to the ring, gets in, and faces the camera while doing the hand gesture. With the title, he carries it around his waist.

Potential Fueds: A war against another faction for dominance and/or control or challenging for the world title

Wrestling Background: ROH World Champion, IWGP Tag Team Champion (Freebirds Rule), IWGP Heavyweight Champion, TNA Heavyweight Champion, TNA Tag Team Champion (Freebirds Rule)

Extra Background: Had a fairly normal upbringing. He played hockey since he was 5, and learned how to act since the age of 7. He got hooked on wrestling in high school and began pursuing that.

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: The Fortress w/PK, Static, and Sebastian

* * *

Name : Sebastian

Nick Name : The Abyss

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Height: 6'10"

Weight: 328lbs

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Eye color: Dark Brown Eyes

Hair color/Style: Bald

Skintone: Medium Tan (He's Latino)

Body type: Rectangular and Muscular

Other distinguishing features: A thick, brown mustache and beard, Tattoo of a bear scratch on his left shoulder

Attire: outside the ring, he wears black shades, a gold, sleeveless shirt with the blue TF2 logo on the front. In the ring, he wears blue singlet and pants with the gold masonry logo on the front and gold line on the side. Blue shoes with golden bottom and laces. Gold gloves and wrist tape

Signatures: Chokeslam

Finishers: Discus Clothesline, Powerbomb

Style: Brawler, Powerhouse

Alignment: Tweener

Gimmick: He is the muscle of The Fortress and tends not to say anything at all. When things get hectic, he keeps a level head and does what needs to be done

Entrance Theme: Falling Apart by Trust Company

Entrance: He comes out to the stage, does the upside down "okay" hand gesture as sparks fall behind him. He just walks to the ring, enters, and stands there. With any championship, he holds it in his hand while doing his entrance.

Potential Fueds: A war with another faction or challenging for any championship (specifically the tag title under the freebird rule)

Wrestling Background: Lucha Underground Champion, ROH Television Champion, IWGP Tag Team Champion (Freebird rule), TNA Tag Team Champion (Freebirds Rule)

Extra Background: Born to illegal immigrants who snuck over the Mexican border. At 3, he witnessed his father getting shot and wounded and his parents taken away back to the border. His uncle, who was a U.S. citizen, took him in at 13 and taught him how to focus on helping others and protecting them. After high school, he trained to wrestle and began his career at Licha Underground

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: The Fortress with Jason, Static, and P.K

* * *

Name : Static Ryder

Nick Name : The Eye Of the Storm

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 208lbs

Hometown: Atlanta, GA

Eye color: Green Eyes

Hair color/Style: Blonde hair reaching to the neck

Skintone: White

Body type: Triangular Slim

Other distinguishing features: N/A

Attire: When he's not wrestling, he wears black shorts, white shoes, and a gold short sleeve shirt with the TF2 logo on the front. In the ring, he wears gold Wrestling tights with the blue TF2 logo on the right side, gold wrestling boots with blue outlines, gold knee and elbow pads with blue TF2 logo on the front of all of them.

Signatures: Swingblade

Finishers: 450 Splash

Style: High Flyer

Alignment: Tweener

Gimmick: He is hyperactive and can barely stand still for anything. He's always on the move and refuses to slow down.

Entrance Theme: Falling Apart by Trust Company

Entrance: He comes out to the stage, does the upside down "okay" hand gesture as sparks fall behind him. He then walks down to the ring smiling and jumps onto the top turnbuckle and jumps down. With the title, he carries it around his waist.

Potential Fueds: A war with another faction or going after any title (specifically the tag titles)

Wrestling Background: X-Division Champion, IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Champion, TNA and IWGP Tag Team Champion (Freebird rule)

Extra Background: Grew up in a family of sports fanatics: Since age 7, he has been wrestling amutere and even received a college scholarship in Ohio for wrestling. After college, he pursued pro wrestling full time.

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: The Fortress with Jason, Sebastian, and P.K

* * *

Name : P.K. Hunt

Nick Name : The Pipe Bomb

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 222lbs

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair color/Style: Short black straight hair

Skintone: Coffee brown

Body type: Triangular

Other distinguishing features: Trimmed sideburns and a trimmed mustache

Attire: outside the ring, he wears blue jeans, black and blue shoes, blue short sleeved shirt with the gold TF2 logo on the front, and a silver watch. In the ring, he wears blue and gold camouflage wrestling pants, gold kickpad boots with blue outlines, blue elbow pads and white wrist tape.

Signatures: Running Knee

Finishers: Anaconda Vice, Voice Crack (Curb Stomp)

Style: Technician, Submission Specialist

Alignment: Tweener

Gimmick: He is the smack talker and mouthpiece of the Fortress and won't back down from any challenge thrown his way. He has an extremely difficult time learning when to walk away.

Entrance Theme: Falling Apart by Trust Company

Entrance: He comes out to the stage, does the upside down "okay" hand gesture as sparks fall behind him. After a few seconds, he walks to the ring, talking about The Fortress. With the title, he carries it on his shoulder.

Potential Fueds: Going to war against another faction or going after the company's secondary title

Wrestling Background: IWGP Intercontinental Champion, United States Champion, TNA & IWGP Tag Team Champion (Freebird rule)

Extra Background: Comes from Chicago, IL. Born and raised as the oldest of three, all living with a single father. He longed to escape and try to find what to do with his life. Wrestling all throughout elementary and high school was his gateway to escaping his surroundings, so after he graduated, he trained to become a professional wrestler.

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: The Fortress with Jason, Sebastian, and Static

* * *

Name : Allie Blake

Nick Name : N/A

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Height: 5'0

Weight: 110

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Eye color: Sky blue eyes

Hair color/Style: Long blond hair that goes down to her mid-back with blue tips

Skintone: lightly tan

Body type: Petite with curves

Other distinguishing features:

Signatures: Asai DDT, Dragoncarana, Springboard Arm drag, Rolling Liger Kick, Standing Shooting Star press

Finishers: Shining Light (Front Flip DDT), Last Call (Springboard 450 Splash)

Style: High flyer and flashy

Entrance: Her music place and she comes out onto stage. She blows a kiss to the fans as silver sparkles fall down from above and she proceeds to skip down to the ring.

Entrance Theme: Sugar we're going down by Fall Out Boy

Special Entrance:(Optional, it would be a paperview type thing limit of 2)

Alignment: Face

Gimmick: Cute girl next door.

Potential Fueds: Pretty much anyone who's tough and doesn't like her girly attitude or is just a bully.

Wrestling Background: She grew enjoying wrestling but thought that she wasn't tough enough for it. She is a girly girl. So she became a cheerleader and did dance until she met Jason Sabre. Jason slowly introduced her into the wrestling business and trained her. She quickly dropped cheerleading to chase try it out. She doesn't have much experience, but is trying hard to be the best she can be.

Extra Background: Dating Jason Sabre

* * *

Name:Kendall Tatum Harper

Age:24

Hometown:Dallas, Texas

Hair color/Style:Dyed a trendy greyish color which is cut into a rumpled yet stylish bobcut which brushes against her neck length unevenly

Eyes:Cerulean shade and are trimmed with long, black lashes which accentuate her narrow eye shape

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight:Kendall is fair skinned, but many call her a ghostly pale. She has toned abdominal muscles with the typical curves of an average women with a slightly bigger waist size than most which makes her have an actual pear figure with slender legs and arms.

Personality:Kendall is outspoken and will not hesitate to speak her mind, Aggressive with her male companions so she'll usually be seen wrestling with them playfully or throwing childish taunts, Kendall tends to be immature because she'll pout if you refuse to interact with her or disagree with her opinion, and Kendall also is very competitive because she is reckless while fighting and almost relentless.

Gimmick:

"The Energetic Brawler "

"New Era Beauty"

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Expert Submissionist and Highflyer

Ring gear:Shredded Tanks, Cropped Denim Shorts, Armbands, Fishnet Gloves, Leggings, Chokers, Combat and Platform Boots, Fingerless Gloves, Band Tees, Ripped Denim Jeans, Denim Jackets, Bandanas, Snapbacks, Dog Tags, Wet Look Trunks, Elbow Pads, and Leather

Street Clothes:Crop Tops, Band Tees, Denim Shorts and Jeans, Shredded Bandeaus, Midi Rings, Chokers, Sneakers, Bracelets, Dog Tags, Mini Skirts, Plain Tees, Tank Tops, Long-Sleeved Off-The-Shouldee Crop Tops and Tees, and Heels

Entrance Theme :

Cute Without The E - Taking Back Sunday

Finisher(s Limit of three):

Cute Without The E - Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker

Kendo-ll Wash- Facewash executed by a Running Knee

Blinded - Asian Mist (Green)

Signatures(limit of six)

Crippler Crossface

Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop

Bionic Elbow

Rear View

Go 2 Sleep

Suicide Dive

Manager: Justin Gabriel

TagTeam/Stable: None, unless you want Kendall in one. Your choice.

Wrestling Experience: Cross Wrestling for 6 Years, along the journey she retrieved 2 Women Titles solely and her longest reign was 182 Days for Indie Wrestling.

* * *

Name: Brianna "Brie" Gage

Age: 24

Hometown: Carson, California

Hair color/Style: long dark brown hair with blonde highlights

Eyes: Green

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: Tan / Athletic / 5'11 / 150 lbs

Personality: Brianna is easy to get along with. She's nice, smart, funny, caring, and when a girl needs some ring gear, she always has extras with her just in case. Plus, she's motherly.

Gimmick: The American Sweetheart

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Brawler

Ring gear: A complete look a like of Gail Kim's and Kelly Kelly's together with black combat boots

Street Clothes: Her street clothes are mostly Juicy Couture tracksuits in any color with white sneakers

Entrance Theme: We Are Monster High by Madison Beer

Finisher(s Limit of three):  
\- The Brie Gage Special: Bridging Muta Lock

\- Sweet Sacrifice: Modified Gogoplata

\- Sweet Dreams: Stomp Facebreaker

Signatures(limit of six)  
-Spear  
-Chokeslam  
-Irish Whip  
-Missile Dropkick  
-Running Bulldog  
-Shining Wizard

Manager: none

TagTeam/Stable: the author has discretion if she chooses

Wrestling Experience: Brianna has been wrestling since she was 13 years old. She has been on every independent wrestling circuit on the West Coast and in the Midwest.

Bio: Brianna Gage is the wife of Los Angeles County Fire Department Captain John Gage and the mother of Sophia Julianna Gage.:

* * *

Anna Bradshaw

Age: 24

Hometown: Springfield Missouri

Hair color/Style: Dark Blonde, long and curly

Eyes: Blue gray

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: fair skinned, wiry body type, 5'6", 120 lbs

Personality: Recovering alcoholic who takes her sobriety seriously and sees wrestling as a good outlet. Straightforward and brutally honest. Takes a while for her to warm up to people, but once she's your friend, she'll take a bullet for you. Has a dry and slightly twisted sense of humor.

Gimmick: Nasty Little Bitch (a tip of the hat to Christian's Creepy Little Bastard persona). She can be either your best friend or your worst nightmare.

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Equal parts brawler, high-flyer and technician.

Ring gear: Baggy Dickies pants and bright colored tank tops or cami tops. Vans sneakers or Doc Marten shoes. Hair is usually in a ponytail with a matching scrunchie tie.

Street Clothes: Baggy jeans and tight tops, or blouses over leggings (she's become quite fond of the leggings that are printed to look like jeans. She's also fond of buffalo plaid.

Entrance Theme : Trenches - Pop Evil

Finisher(s Limit of three): Clothesline From Hell (she got that from Justin Bradshaw from APA fame), Killswitch, Tornado DDT.

Signatures(limit of six): Bulldog, spear, enziguri, DDT's (float-over and tornado)

Manager: Jay Reso/Christian (out of the ring, she sees him as a big brother/parental figure. She's housesat for him a few times.)

TagTeam/Stable: None yet, but if you want to put her in one, be my guest:)

Wrestling Experience: Started out in OVW at age 16. Held the OVW women's championship twice, and was the youngest OVW champ at age 18. Spent two years with FCW and two with Shimmer before moving to WWE's developmental division NXT. Was trained there by Jay Reso/Christian. Left WWE because she didn't want to be called up to the main roster just to get buried by the Bella

* * *

Name: Kate Starks

Age: 22

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Hair color/Style: long wavy brown

Eyes: green

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: olive, strong, atlethic build, 5'7", 135 ibs

Personality: sarcastic but nice

Gimmick: cocky, arrogant badass

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): technical brawler

Ring gear: red wrestling boots, black knee pads, red and gold wrestling shorts with a matching sports bra, black elbow pads and red mma style gloves

Street Clothes: jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, leather jackets and sneakers

Entrance Theme : „Back in Black" AC/DC

Finisher(s Limit of three): suplex into a armbar, spear, superman punch

Signatures(limit of six): superkick, inverted ddt, tko, powerbomb

Manager: you choose

TagTeam/Stable: you choose

Wrestling Experience: 2 years of mma fighting, 2 years of amature wrestling

* * *

Name: Nya Stone

Age: 24

Hometown: Pittsburgh, PA

Hair color/style: Shaggy black with silver streaks in her hair

Eyes: silver-greyish color

Skin tone/body type/height/weight: Olive skin complexion with a medium muscular build. 6'1 196lbs. Covered in tattoos and has a few piercings

Personality: Quiet but when she does speak, she's dropping pipe bombs left and right. Can be insane, so insane that it can make Dean Ambrose look sane. A wild card by nature, rebellious, and a great friend. Even worse of an enemy.

Gimmick: A female Stone Cold

Style: Brawler/Hard core

Ring gear: Black and grey tank top and pants with matching boots.

Street clothes: Any band shirts or Pittsburgh Penguins hockey jersey, converse, ripped baggy jeans

Entrance Theme : Do It Now Remember it Later - Sleeping with Sirens

Finishers: (Stone Cutter Alpha)-RKO ,(Stone Buster)-Wheelbarrow Face buster ,(Stone Mason's Hammer)-Buring Hammer ,( Stone Lock)-Inverted Cloverleaf with body scissors.

Signatures: Stone Lock (Inverted Cloverleaf sometimes with body scissors), Alabama slam, Sling blade,

Swinging leg hook fireman carry slam, various suplex moves, flying knee (done usually to an opponent outside on the floor)

Manager: none

Tag team/Stable: none

Experience: 7 years

* * *

Name : Ricky Jay Hatton

Nick Name : main event playa

Age: 28

Gender: male

Height: 6'2

Weight: 265

Hometown: Houston Texas

Eye color: brown

Hair color/Style: spiked hair like robin from team titans

Skintone: light skinned

Body type: Apollo crews like build

Other distinguishing features: his ring gear consists of cheetah print trunks with his last name written in gold on the back of his trunks, cheetah print wrist tape, black elbow and knew pads, and black boots.

Signatures:(Limit of 5) somersault plancha, Five across the eyes (spinning backfist), Outta My Way (clothesline from hell) , Hatton trifecta ( triple legdrops with theatrics)

Finishers:(Limit of 3) RickRolled (Steamroller then he hits a spring board moonsault), Boomstick! (Discus forearm), 5 star 450 splash( Neville's red arrow)

Style:(Highflyer/Powerhouse/Brawler ect) High flyer, powerhouse

Alignment:(Face/Heel/Tweener) heel

Gimmick: Hollywood a- lister

Theme : Do what I want (Orlando Jordan's Theme)

Potential Fueds: Detrick Cyrus

Wrestling Background: trained in the indies for 5 years

Extra Background: born from famous parents of yesteryear

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: (Optional) his girlfriend laurel Graham

* * *

Name : Laurel Graham

Nick Name : The princess of Pasadena

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Height: 5'10

Weight: 265

Hometown: Pasadena, California

Eye color: green

Hair color: redhead with black highlights

Skintone: Caucasian

Body type: bikini model/bodybuilder type build

Other distinguishing features: talks with an Irish accent, freckles on her cheeks

Signatures:(Limit of 5) ankle lock, Break A Bitch(chickenwing crossface), slingshot crossbody, Lucky Break(Widowmaker)

Finishers:(Limit of 3) Graham Slam(Black hole slam), I'm better than you(lifting reverse sto), Final Cut (diamond cutter)

Style:(Highflyer/Powerhouse/Brawler ect) High flyer brawler

Gimmick: Hollywood Starlet

Theme: Rush Of Power - CF$O

Potential Fueds: anybody that can relate to counter her persona

Wrestling Background: trained with her boyfriend and the wrestling academy for 4 years

Extra Background: had watched wrestling in her youth and after high school, she tryed out for acting roles for movies and tv spots until she found out wrestlers are taking over the acting jobs so she decided to become one at age 23

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: (Optional) her boyfriend Ricky

* * *

Name : CJ Hawk

Nick Name : That One Guy

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 228lbs

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Eye color: Dark Brown

Hair color/Style: Black, short, low cut wavy hair

Skintone: Chocolate brown

Body type: Rectangular Athletic

Other distinguishing features: trimmed sideburns and mustache, a beard only covering his chin

Signatures:

-Double Spinning Heel Kick

-Step-up Enzuguri

-Backstabber

Finishers:

-Twisted Claw (Calf Crusher)

-Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press)

-Low Knee (Running Shoulder Breaker)

Style: Technical and Submission Specialist

Entrance Theme: Breaking Through by The Wreckage

Entrance: Before the music, all of the lights will cut off. The intro will play, and a lone spotlight will shine onto CJ, who is crouching down on stage with his head down. He soon looks at the camera and stands up. He soon raises his arms and points his fingers in the air, then at the camera, yelling "BANG!" At the "BANG!", the lights the flicker blue and white. He walks to the ring, gets in, spins around three times, faces the camera, points to the camera, and yells "BANG!" one last time. At the last "BANG!" the lights turn normal. He then sits at the corner and stares at his opponent/the stage until the bell rings

Alignment: Face

Gimmick: Quiet and a bit of an introvert. He doesn't really speak out unless he has to. He just gets straight to the point and tells it like it is, whether it involves friends or rivals. If someone calls him out, he will show, but won't say a word. His gimmick is that he wrestles. He wants to wrestle each and every week and not care who the opponent would be.

Attire: Black training tights, black shorts with his initials "C" (on the right) and "J" (on the left) in blue. He also wears black knee pads and blue black boots with blue wings, one on each side. He also wears a black sleeveless shirt with a shield and a face of a hawk point the shield along with "CJ HAWK" above the logo all in blue. On the back of the shirt, he has a pair of hawk wings also in blue. Blue taped wrists, black gloves, and a black mask with blue pupils on the eyes and a blue tag flowing on the back of the mask(the mask only covers his eyes and nose). His entrance attire is the same. For any special event (like a Wrestlemania or a Wrestle Kingdom), he wears royal blue wings during his entrance.

Potential Fueds: Against someone who has no respect for the business or sport or against the leader of a faction.

Wrestling Background:

-Longest reigning ROH Television Champion at 615 days. (4x)

-Lucha Underground Champion (1x)

-TNA Heavyweight Champion (2x)

-IWGP Heavyweight Champion (2x)

-Winner of the G1 Climax

Extra Background: He comes from Chicago, IL. Born and raised as the oldest of three, all living with a single father. Wrestling all throughout elementary and high school was his gateway to escaping his surroundings, so after he graduated, he trained to become a professional wrestler at CSW in Chicago, and was scouted out by ROH, along with other companies years later.

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: N/A

* * *

Name : Luke

Nick Name : The Heavy

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Height: 6'9"

Weight: 300lbs

Hometown: Detroit, MI

Eye color: Brown

Hair color/Style: Short black curly afro

Skintone: Caramel skintone

Body type: Rectangular

Other distinguishing features: N/A

Attire: Long, black wrestling tights with silver

razor designs and red outlines, shirtless, black elbow pads, black taped wrists, black and red gloves, and black and red border army shoes

Signatures:

(Single): Pop-Up Power bomb, Deep Six

(Tag): Hi-Lo (Fall Of Man)

Finishers:

(Single): Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale)

(Tag): Reality Check (Fallout + Mind Over Matter)

Style: Brawler and Powerhouse

Alignment: Heel

Gimmick: The tough guy, Luke, is mean-spirited and quick tempered tag team specialist. He is currently a member of The Freelancers with fellow wrestler Edward. As the brawn of the team, Luke knows how to carry out Edward's plans with excruciatingly painful results.

Entrance Theme: Devious by Dale Oliver

Entrance:

(Solo): As the lights are dimmed and the camera focus straight down the isle, he walks from left of the stage towards the center stage. Then he looks towards the ring as the lights come back up and cracks his knuckles. Then he casually walks to the ring without any motion.

(Tag): As the lights are dimmed and the camera focus straight down the isle, Luke walks from left of the stage and Edward walks towards the right of the stage to the center stage. Then then looks towards the ring as the lights come back up and Luke cracks his knuckles while Edward stretches his arms out and laughs. Then Luke casually walks to the ring without any motion and Edward walks while preaching about how The Freelancers are going to hijack the tag team division.

Potential Fueds: Against a very popular baby face tag team or any team that is champion

Wrestling Background:

ROH Tag Team Championship (5x)

-IWGP Tag Team Championship (6x)

-TNA Tag Team Championship (4x)

-Lucha Underground Champion (1x)

-IWGP Intercontinental Champion (2x)

Extra Background: Luke grew up in a family of wrestling fans. As a child, he and his neighbor, known as Edward, would pretend to be a tag team and wrestle against the other kids in the neighborhood. After high school, he joined the Marines and began professional wrestling while enlisted. After the Marines, hhe began to wrestle alongside Edward.

Tag Team/Manager/Vale: The Freelancers w/Edward

* * *

Name : Edward

Nick Name : The Squared Circle Strategist

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 216lbs

Hometown: Des Mos, Iowa

Eye color: Brown

Hair color/Style:

Skintone: Caramel

Body type: Triangular

Other distinguishing features: He wears glasses backstage

Attire: Long, black wrestling tights with silver razor designs and red outlines, shirtless, black elbow pads, and black and red border wrestling kickpads.

Signatures:

(Single): Plot Twist (Blue Thunderbomb), Flying Forearm

(Tag): Hi-Lo (Fall of Man)

Finishers:

(Single): Mind Over Matter (Flatliner)

(Tag): Reality Check (Fallout + Mind Over Matter)

Style: Technician

Alignment: Heel

Gimmick: The analytic, Edward, is a cocky tag team specialist. He is currently a member of the Freelancers with fellow wrestler Luke. As the brains of the team, he knows how to hurt an opponent psychologically as well as physically.

Entrance Theme: Devious by Dale Oliver

Entrance:

(Single) As the lights are dimmed and the camera focus straight down the isle, he walks from right of the stage towards the center stage. Then he looks towards the ring as the lights come back up and stretches his arms out laughing. Then he casually walks to the ring while preaching how he is the most brilliant wrestler.

(Team) Same as Luke

Potential Fueds: Against a very popular baby face tag team or any team that is champion

Wrestling Background:

-ROH Tag Team Championship (5x)

-IWGP Tag Team Championship (6x)

-TNA Tag Team Championship (4x)

-ROH Television Champion (2x)

-TNA X-Division Champion (2x)

Extra Background: Edward grew up in a family of non wrestling fans. It wasn't until he met his neighbor, known now as Luke, that he got into wrestling. With Luke, he would pretend to be a tag team and wrestle against the other kids in the neighborhood. After high school, he attended Princeton and began amateur wrestling, where he went undefeated throughout his entire time there. After graduating in psychology, he began to train in pro wrestling alongside is friend Luke.

Tag Team/Manager/Vale: The Freelancers w/Luke

* * *

Name: Katarina Love

Age: 24

Hometown: Philadelphia , Pennsylvania

Hair color/Style: Black straight hair with blue/ purple highlights in the back and a side bang.

Eyes: Light Brown

Skintone/Body Type: Light brownish complexion (i.e Cameron) with a super curvy but muscular body. 5'8 125 pounds

Personality: She's shallow, mean and cold. She can out think just about anybody in almost any situation. She loves playing mind games and flat out torturing her opponents in the ring. She'll do what ever it takes to be number 1. She's flashy and loves to show off.

Gimmick: Ultimate Opportunist

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Highflyer/Powerhouse

Ring gear: A bright purpl

Street Clothes: Dresses, Tube Tops, Skinny Jeans, Skirts, Tank tops,Heels,Boots

Entrance Theme : Miss Jackson - Panic! At the Disco

Finisher(s Limit of three): Fireman's Carry Facebuster ( Love Bites ) , Standing Sit out Shiranu (Purrfect) Shooting Star Press DDT (Star Power)

Signatures(limit of six) Hair-wrench Backstabber, Hair pull backbreaker, Explorer Suplex, Bridging German Suplex, Handspring Back Elbow

Manager: None

TagTeam/Stable: tba

Wrestling Experience: She's not too well known on the indies spending all her time on the Philadelphia independent circuit, wrestling 2 years for CZW & 2 years for Chikara

* * *

Name: Cami King

Age: 23

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

Hair color/style: long dirty blonde

Eyes: Dark green eyes that seem to have gold flecks in them whenever light is shined in them.

Skin tone/height/weight/Body type: semi tan skin. Has a medium build which is perfect for a high flyer. 5'6 and 140lbs

Personality: Cami is a small thing with a smart mouth. She's fierce and she's not afraid of anything or anyone. Don't like her, she doesn't care. She tends to get a big head but she's lucky she has big sister Blake to deflate it when she gets too arrogant. Cami is a sweetheart once you get to know her but she's just scared to trust because she had a bad past with being a street kid. Once she opens up , people get to see her for who she is which is a sweet girl who is fiercely protective of those she cares about. She loves Blake deeply and is usually the one who brings her back from her "episodes". She's the primary talker but loves to get crazy with her sister.

Gimmick: Rebellious rock star/rebellion leader

Style: primarily hard core/high flyer

Ring gear: tends to be a white shirt that reads "Rebellious" in black writing. Black tight with a plaid skirt over them and black combat boots. She also wears band tees for alternate gear

Street clothes: more band tees or popular culture shirts skirts and converse. She doesn't where any of her jewelry except for the half of her necklace.

Entrance theme: Riot by Three Days Grace

Finishers: Boston Made (Cattle Mutilation submission) Shooting Rock Star Press (Shooting star press) Welcome to the Rebellion (Codebreaker/Backstabber. Either done diving or standing up)

Signatures:Killa Cami Special (Sunset flip powerbomb) shiranui, tornado ddt, tilt a whirl ddt,

frankensteiner, suicide dives, various moonsault variations, Music Note (Missile Drop kick)

Manager: Blake

Tag team/stable: The Boston Banshees

Experience: 9 years with Blake

Stable Name: The Boston Banshees

Theme: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin

Stable Signatures: the Hardy's poetry in motion (Crusing for a bruisin), double pele kicks, double suicide dives, double headlock drivers (King's Landing), Boston Beat down (Blake hits the Blake out and Cami hits a shooting rock star press)

Finishers:Banshee Shriek (Blake has the opponent in a gory neckbreaker and Cami let's out a primal scream before jumping from whatever perch she finds before she hits the music note into their abdomen and Bkae performers the Poison Spike (Gory Neckbreaker)

Boston Strong (Doomsday Device. Blake has an opponent on her shoulders and let's Cami hit a diving clothesline from the top rope)

Poke the Bear (Cami throws the opponent at Blake who performs her Blake Bomb and Cami hits a backstabber to the opponent as they fall)

* * *

Name: Jason Sabre

Age: 23

Hometown: Los Angeles, Ca

Hair color/Style:Messy black hair that goes down to just above his eyes and lower neck

Eyes: Dark Brown

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: White. Skinny with some muscle on him. 6'0. 230

Personality: He is a charismatic man with confidence in his abilities. He's somewhat of a loner when it comes to fighting. He fights his own battles and fights other people's, but doesn't let them fight his. He doesn't appreciate people getting involved with his messes even if they owe him for him saving their asses at an earlier time. He shows hints of arrogance about his skill. It irritates some, but he's confident in himself going into any situation. He likes to get into matches and brawls. He has a mindset that if you cross him or come at him, he's going to beat the holy hell out of you

Gimmick: Ace of Pro Wrestling

Style: All rounder

Ring gear: some color of pants with the words 'Ace' written on the pantlegs. Matching boots and matching long jacket (Similar to the ones Hiroshi Tanahashi wears)

Street Clothes:Usually some type of zip up hoodie, T-Shirt and jeans

Entrance Theme : Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain

Finisher(s Limit of three):

Final Hour (High fly flow)

Final Resolution (Boma ye)

Final Blow (RKO)

Signatures(limit of six)

Slingblade

Acidmaker (Rainmaker)

Locked In (Crossface)

Fatality (Tombstone Piledriver)

Bite the Bullet (Del rio style superkick followed by Brainbuster)

Deathplex (Vertical Suplex into a backbreaker)

Manager: No

TagTeam/Stable: Might lead a stable eventually

Wrestling Experience: 3 years

* * *

Name: Blake King

Age: 25

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

Hair color/style: Dark black and shaggy down to her shoulders

Eyes: a dark sapphire blue color

Skin tone/height/weight/Body type: 6'0 and 189lbs. Tan skin and a rather built young woman with a good bit of muscle

Personality: Blake is a quiet person but is always thinking of ways to cause general havoc. She maybe quiet but she is a take no shit type of chick who is the person who you'd want in war fighting on your side and not against you. If you ever find yourself against her, then you're pretty much screwed. People tend to say that she's the banshee to watch because you never know what she's thinking. Only one who really knows her is her sister who she is insanely protective of and if you even breathe wrong in Cami's direction, Blake is on you. She's a loyal person but you got to earn it. She tends to get Randy Orton "voices" in her head and that's when a person is in trouble.

Gimmick: The Ultimate Hybrid. a Randy Orton Apex Predator/Seth Rollins Architect/Dean Ambrose Lunatic Fringe combo. Cold and calculating but dangerous and unpredictable. Won't hesitate to fight dudes.

Style: Brawler, hard core, erratic and unpredictable. Somewhat of a power house and has some submissions and is surprisingly a good technical wrestler which surprises the announcers as they think she's always to unstable when wrestling.

Ring gear: all black ensemble. Black cargo pants that has a chain belt which she will use to beat opponents with. Her black shirt say Venomous on the front in silver. Black boots. Wears a black jacket to the ring with a sword and crown on the back

Street clothes: tough tomboy. Ripped or baggy jeans and band shirts or other pop culture shirts. Hoodies and beanies for winter weather, tank tops and short for summer or spring. She'll usually wear converses or Doc Marten boots or Rainbow Sandals. Wears guy's button ups with her tanks sometimes. She has some jewelry but usually doesn't wear it because it has sentimental value to her and she doesn't want it to get mess up. She does wear half of a silver heart necklace that her mom gave to her and Camille. Her half says "SISTERS" and Cami's says "FOREVER." She keeps it under her shirt always. Rarely wears dresses or skirts but she wears the ones she wants to

Entrance theme: Voices by Rev Theory

Finishers: Blake Out (Running Curbstomp) Blake Constrictor (Anaconda Vice) Blake Bomb (Pop up powerbomb)

Signatures: Blake's End (Double Under hook Pile driver), All the King's Men (Headlock Driver) Poison Spike (gory neckbreaker), Blake Widow (Octopus stretch)

Bitch Breaker (torture rack) Blake Clutch (cobra clutch with body scissors)

Manager: Her sister Cami

Tag team/stable: The Boston Banshees.

Experience: 9 years in various companies with Cami

* * *

Ring Name: Kate Striker

Gender: Female  
Age:32  
Race: Northern European mutt/White very pale.  
Hometown:Allentown PA  
Billed from:Monteray CA  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 155  
Weightclass: Middle weight  
Body shape: Slim and well toned. Very small like Ray Mysterio or Sexy Star  
Hair color: Redish purple dyed. Normal look is redish brown.  
Eye Color: Deep Blue  
Is a heel when working with Niato and EVIL. Face when not.

Ring Attire: Black leather pants with black Corset top. Very goth/pagan.

Entrance Attire: Comes out dressed in long midnight blue gothic/pagan cape. Along with Black mask with gold elven style pattern on it. With blue and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask. Also removes large gold blue stoned neckless and matching ear rings.

Ring Entrance: Lights go off blue spot light hits the entrance. Followed by white smoke swirling all around.

Back Stage: Very professional, quite and fairly shy, blushes easy. Try's to stay away from political bull, but knows enough to defend herself.

Personality: Caring with an easy going care free feel. Reliable and thinks of others. Quirky and odd sense of humor, very gemini devil may care. Likes making puns, and good one liners. Has started to be come very paranoid. An doesn't go out alone if can be helped. Does not drink at all any more unless with Tensuya Naito and EVIL.

Gimmick: Gothic witch with a silly streak. In the style of Chikara Pro  
Trained by Father Mike Quackenbush, Sara Del Ray, Kota Ibushi, Tensuya Naito  
Wrestling Style: Japanize Jr Lucha Libera mix. Crazy high risk move set.  
Signatures: Shooting Star Press, Basement drop kick, Somersault Senton, German Suplex Dragon Suplex  
Finishers: Springboard Tornado ddt, Stardust Press, Phoniex Star Press.  
Entrance Music: Def Leppord's Love Bites or With In Temptations What Have you Done.

Relationships: Close to Matt Striker, Sexy Star and Vampiro along with Melissa Santos. Keeps most people at distance until knows them better. Even then it takes a while. Good relations with family and trainers. Currently being stalked by Dario Cueto. Who doesn't know what slow down means. Is trying very hard to advoid him. Dario scares her a lot. She has been trying to get him to go away. Only to have him keep showing up. Only time she's not scared is when she's in New Japan with her trainers Naito and EVIL. Family doesn't know she's being stalked. But Naito and EVIL do, they are looking into making that stop. Is actual attracted to Dario, but is turned off by the stalking. Along with his possessive husband act.

Bio:Got into wrestling at 23 and hasn't looked back since. Has had few real relationships. Chris Hero, Zack Saber Jr, and Fenix are all ex's. Dario doesn't know her and Fenix dated. This has been kept quite so that Fenix faces no backlash. Tends to keep to herself, unless around friends. Few examples, Earlier mentioned relationships, most of the PWG locker room, Naito, EVIL, (yes thats the name of a NJ wrestler.) Fenix, Brian Cage Taylor, Chuck Taylor.

Title History: Former trios champion with Sexy Star and Taya. Dario thought it would be fun to see two people who hate each other and unknown work together. It worked out for about a year. Before Kathryin bailed out, due to owner promoter stalker. Former champion for varise Japanize promotions, did well in New Japan. Held gold in Mexico and USA as well. Tag belts, trios belts, singels belts. Won many a tournament.


	4. Episode 1 : The Phoenix

**The Good, The Bad, & The Dirty - Panic ! At the Disco**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from** **Memorial Stadium in Savannah, Georgia.**

May 22nd 2016

The camera pans around the arena which now has the same set up as Smackdown (Post Brandsplit) but with a dark purple and black color scheme going on. Purple pyros explode and the crowd goes nuts as the last lines of the shows theme play.

"We're back!" Grins the beautiful blonde,Kaitlyn Kirk she had blue eyes and fair skin that went well with her Victoria Beckham styled cut. She was dressed in a purple v neck with black skinny jeans and black boots.

"I know how much you all missed us." Tony Curtis smirked." And I mean me the best commentator who has ever lived." Tony had blue eyes with greyish blonde hair and a goatee he was wearing a black vest, dark green long sleeve, black boots and blue jeans.

'I'm pretty sure they missed their favorite wrestlers who stuck around." Bryan said with an eye roll. He had Tanned skinned with long flowly black hair and gorgeous grey eyes. He was sporting our brand new WZW shirts which have the logo on the middle in purple and black written on a phoenix.

"We've got a block buster show for you guys tonight that is certain to silence all the non-believers but first lets hear a word from the owners of the company." Kaitlyn said.

 **Queendom - Jacki O**

"Making her way to the ring she is one of the owners of War Zone Wrestling, please welcome Zahara Knight!" Alexa Bliss announced.

Zahara walked out onto the stage her hair was styled in elegant curls while she wore a black spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her knees paired with black spiked heels. Zahara started to walk down the ramp as her theme faded out.

 **All Grown Up - Jacki O**

"And allow me to introduce you to the other owner Aliyah Knight!" Alexa announced as Aliyah had a devilish smirk on her face she was dressed in a red crop top paired with low rise blue skinny legs and black sandals. The two sisters met at the front of the ring before reluctantly bumping fists and entering the ring.

"We are back and better than ever!" Aliyah said to a huge pop from the crowd." And our first order of business will be telling everybody "We told you so!" Aliyah giggled starting to flip the camera off but Zahara caught her hand.

"Grow up." Zahara said sternly." Our real first order of business will be crowning our Vixxen Champion and our International Champion."

"The opening bout will be a 8 Vixxen battle royale to crown the first Vixxen's Champion of the new era."Aliyah added." You're going to see a few faces from our past along with new ones." The crowd pops as we cut to commercial.

* * *

 **Tiffany Blews - Fall Out Boy**

"The following is a Vixxens Battle Royale and is to crown the very first Vixxen Champion introducing first from Staten Island, New York, representing the WildeKats Shamera Wilde!" Alexa announced as a petite light brown skinned beauty posed on the stage. She had wavy brown hair with intense hazel eyes she was dressed in a blue bustier with a black crop fishnet tank top over top paired with matching blue short shorts a studded black belt and black shiny boots.

"The very spunky and beautiful Shamera Wilde." Tony said clapping." One of my personal favorites."

Shamera smirked before strutting down the ramp she then jumped on the apron and did a Bella Twins styled flip into the ring before her music faded out.

 **Rush Of Power - CFO$**

"Introducing next from Pasadena, California , Laurel Graham !" Alexa announced as the tall perfectly toned fair skinned beauty emerged on the stage. She had twinkling green eyes and freckle covered cheeks. She was dressed in white and gold fingerless gloves gold elbow and knee pads White trunks and white and gold boots with her initials on the heel of her boots

"Meet Laurel, one of the most beautiful women to ever grace WZW." Tony said.

"Make sure her boyfriend Ricky doesn't hear that." Bryan said chuckling.

 **Trenches - Pop Evil**

A fair skinned woman with long curly dark blonde hair and blue grey eyes emerged on the stage smiling. She was dressed in baggy black pants with a neon green tank top and matching vans.

"From Springfield, Missouri Anna Bradshaw." Alexa announced as Anna pointed to the crowd before making her way down the ramp slapping hands with the fans.

"I love Anna, she's my personal pick for tonight." Kaitlyn said.

"This next woman is my pick and one of the most obvious choices." Bryan said.

 **Back In Black - ACDC**

"Please welcome from Chicago, Illoinos Kate Starks!" Alexa announced as Kate came out onto the stage. We see a woman with olive skin, a strong athletic build green eyes, and wavy brown hair with a mysterious smirk on her face. She's dressed in red wrestling boots, black knee pads, red and gold wrestling shorts with a matching sports bra, black elbow pads and red mma style gloves.

"She single handedly plowed through the Vixxens division during our first run being undefeated her entire time with the company." Bryan said.

"Let's see if she has the same luck on her side now." Tony said.

 **Miss Jackson - Panic! At the Disco**

A busty beauty with light brown skin and long wavy black hair saunters onto the stage with a deep glare on her face. She's dressed in a black metallic bustier paired with matching ripped up tights and furry black uggs. She did a slow twirl with her arms out before making her way down the ramp.

"From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania representing the WildeKats Katarina Love!"

"We've got the Team of the WildeKats, Katarina & Shamera it could either be really helpful thing or a huge problem for the two." Kaitlyn said.

 **Love Bites - Def Leppord**

The arena goes dark as a lone blue spotlight lands on the stage under the lights we see a short and,toned female. She has reddish brown hair and blue eyes. She's sporting black leather pants, wrestling boots and a black corset.

"Next from Montery, California Kate Striker!" Alexa announced.

 **Do It Now, Remember it Later - Sleeping with Sirens**

We have one of the tallest female competitors standing at 6'1 with a fairly muscular build. She's got shaggy black hair with silver streaks in it with grey eyes and olive skin. She's dressed in a black and grey tank top and pants with matching boots.

"From Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Nya Stone!" Alexa announced.

"Nya's clearly got the power advantage going into this one." Bryan said." Girls like Kate Striker and Shamera Wilde are dwarfs compared to her."

"Size can only get you so far Bryan." Kaitlyn commented.

 **Sugar We're Going Down - Fall Out Boy**

"And the last competitor, from Los Angeles, California Allie Blake !" Alexa announced as the final competitor came onto the stage she was petite with curves and lightly tan. She had sky blue eyes and long blonde hair tipped with blue. She blew a kiss to the crowd as silver glittee fell dowm around her. The blonde skipped her way to the ring.

"She looks alot like Bliss before she went bad." Tony said practically drooling.

"She's another Vixxen who's going to have to watch out for Nya." Bryan said.

The eight Vixxens stare each other down as the ref holds up the brand new Vixxens Championship. It's has shiny silver plates that sit on a black strap. The words WZW Vixxen's Championship are written in purple and lined with black its framed with silver jewels. The left side plate has the WZW logo on it while the right one has the Vixxens logo on it. The ref passes the belt off as he motions for the bell and all the Vixxens maul each other.

Katarina Love & Shamera Wilde immediately go for Nya Stone who's successfully trading blows with the both of them at the same time. Allie Blake is fighting with Kate Striker in the corner, Anna Bradshaw and Laurel Graham are trading blows while Kate Starks is sitting back and just watching.

Nya hits a strong right hand to Katarina making her stumble back slightly, Shamera goes for a springboard headscissor but Nya blocks it and powerbombs Shamera right over the top rope.

"Shamera Wilde has been eliminated." Alexa announced.

Shamera clutches her back in shock while flailing around like a deranged toddler.

"Geez thats giving me a migrane." Kaitlyn said rubbing her temple.

"She's just upset you'd be too, if you were the first to be eliminated in a title match." Tony said.

Katarina looked down at Shamera for a brief second,before punching Nya square in the jaw before following up with a fierce back kick to her gut. She runs the ropes intending for a headscissors take down only to be intercepted by Kate flattening her with a huge spear.

"Kate laid in wait and took Katarina right out of the equation." Bryan said.

Meanwhile Allie has Kate Striker in a tight headlock before running the ropes and taking her down with a springboard bulldog. She pandered to the crowd briefly only to have Striker knock her legs out from underneath her, she follows up with a huge somersault senton.

Laurel rakes Anna in the eye before grabbing her long brown hair and slamming her to the mat. Laurel smirks before standing on Anna's hair and pulling on her arms.

Kate Starks and Nya are now fighing for control while Katarina is lying on the apron recuperating. Nya kicks Starks in the gut before lifting her up and planting her with a vertical suplex tossing her right on the ring ropes gut first. Kate slouched off and onto the apron Nya goes for a clothesline Kate ducks it and counters with a shoulderblock. Kate starts to reenter the ring only to be hit with the Final Cut (Diamond cutter) by Laurel knocking her off the apron.

"Kate Starks has been eliminated."

Kate lays flat on her back at ringside breathing heavily.

"Dang Kate looked good for the win."Kaitlyn said."We've got two eliminations so far Shamera Wilde went first followed by Kate Starks."

"We've got Nya Stone, Allie Blake, Laurel Graham, Katarina Love, Anna Bradshaw, & Kate Striker remaining." Bryan said.

Allie clubs Laurel in the back of the head making her stumble forward before drop kicking her in the back causing her to land neck first on the second rope. Blake smiles and starts to run the ropes intending for a 619 but Katarina grabs her from behind and plants her with a german suplex.

Katarina taunts the crowd generating a series of boos, Anna grabs Katarina by the hair and chucks her straight over the top rope.

"Katarina Love has been eliminated." Alexa announced as Love sat up in shock holding her hair before getting back to her feet and trying to get back into the ring but is held back by the ref.

"Katarina looks heated." Tony said laughing."Anna might've signed her own death certificate."

"I doubt that." Kaitlyn said.

Allie spins Anna around before booting her in the gut and planting her with a DDT. Laurel attempts to clothesline her but Allie hits a matrix evasion before hitting the ropes and planting Graham with Shining Light (Front Flip DDT). Allie throws her arms up in the air grinning as the crowd pops for her.

"Allie Blake is on a roll, if she keeps it up she could be walking out the new Vixxen's Champion."Bryan said.

"To do that, she'd actually have to eliminate them and not just stun them." Tony said.

Nya hits her with the Stone Cutter Alpha (RKO) out of nowhere leaving Blake crumples up on the mat. Anna spins Nya around and tries to set her up for the Kill switch but Nya fights out of it she hits a stiff boot to Bradshaw's gut before hoisting her up for a powerbomb. Anna tries to fight out of it by raining down punches but Nya attempts to dump her over resulting in Anna clinging to the ropes while having Stone in a headscissor like hold.

"This could go either way right now, either Anna stays or Anna goes."Kaitlyn said.

Laurel & Allie run behind her and hoist Nya up with the help of Anna, Nya goes over the top rope while Anna rolls back in the bottom rope.

"Nya Stone has been eliminated."

"We're down to Kate Striker, Allie Blake, Laurel Graham & Anna Bradshaw." Tony said.

Striker leaps from the top rope and takes out Blake & Graham with a dazzling corkscrew crossbody. Striker hits a kip up only to be struck by a Clothesline From Hell by Anna making her do a complete backflip. Anna started to pull Striker up but was hit with I'm Better Than You (Lifting reverse STO) by Laurel. Allie springboards from the ropes and flattens Laurel with Last Call (Springboard 450 splash). Allie jumps up in the air and cheers for a second before pulling Kate Striker up. Allie irish whips Kate into the corner before hitting her with a shining wizard.

"These girls are giving it their all here." Bryan said.

Allie lifts Kate up and has her sitting on the top turnbuckle. Allie climbs up and the two start trading blows. Striker slugs Blake in the face stunning her before booting her off the turnbuckle. Striker stands up and prepares to flatten Allie but Laurel explodes out of nowhere and hits a fierce big boot spilling Striker right out the ring.

"Kate Striker has been eliminated." Alexa announced as the ref checked on Kate at ringside holding her nose.

"Laurel takes out Striker and looks to have busted her nose."Bryan said.

"Laurel is looking really good for winning this, she's eliminated both Kates and aided in tossing out Nya."Kaitlyn said.

Allie looked at Laurel in shock who shrugged before slapping the taste out her mouth. Blake shoved Laurel who then shoved her back before starting to trash talk her.

"Did they forget about Anna?" Bryan asked.

"Looks like it." Kaitlyn said." And Anna looks like she's in position for one of her most deadly maneuvers."

Laurel slaps Allie again this time the blonde slaps her back just as Anna explodes out of the corner Laurel feels the ring move slightly and dives out the way leaving Blake to be decapitated by Anna. Graham smirks as Anna looks down at Allie for a second before Anna hoists her up and tosses a limp Allie Blake over the top rope.

"Allie Blake has been eliminated."

"We're down to Anna Bradshaw & Laurel Graham one of these two women can become our Vixxens Champion."Bryan said.

Anna & Laurel circle each other briefly before going into a shoulder collar lock up, Laurel backs Anna up against the ropes and starts to try and push her over but Anna kicks her in the gut before shoving her away. Laurel clutches her stomach before attempting to clothesline Anna who dodges it and counters with a vicious backbreaker. Anna starts to set her up for the killswitch but Laurel counters it with with a backslide. The two Vixxens roll to their feet at the same time before running the ropes. They both rebound off going for dropkicks but counter each other. They hit a double kip up before circling each other again.

"Laurel is a really smart girl countering the killswitch with a backslide."Bryan said.

Laurel rushed at Anna who takes her down with an arm drag followed by two more. Graham rolls her eyes and rushes at Anna again this time bringing her down to a knee with a chop block. Laurel starts to light Anna's chest up with multiple kicks, Graham attempts to finish it off with a roundhouse kick to Bradshaw's head but Anna catches the leg and hits a nasty uppercut sending Laurel right to the mat.

"They are both really giving it their all right now." Tony said

Anna pulls Laurel up and nails her with the killswitch, she tries to drag Laurel towards the ropes but she appears to have made herself dead weight. Anna struggles for a little bit longer before rolling her eyes and starting to kick Laurel towards the edge of the ring once they are near the ropes Laurel swipes her leg out from underneath her before raining down vicious punches to Anna's face. Anna kicks her off and the two get back to their feet.

"Laurel was playing possum." Bryan commented

"And it definitely worked Anna thought she had this." Tony said.

Laurel starts to slap Anna but she catches the hand before twisting it behind Grahams's back. Laurel tries to stomp on her foot but Anna kicks her in the back before tossing her right over the top rope but Laurel lands on the apron. Anna tries to pry her arms off the ropes but Laurel has a tight grip on them. Without warning Bradshaw clotheslines the life out of Laurel sending her flying from the apron.

 **Trenches**

"Your winner and the NEW WZW Vixxen's Champion Anna Bradshaw!" Alexa announced as the crowd roared tremendously. The ref handed Anna the title who proudly held it up with a smile until Laurel forearms her in the back making her fall and drop the belt. Graham smirks as she slowly holds it up before kicking dirt onto Anna. She then tossed it on top of her before exiting the ring.

"Jealousy is a very ugly thing." Kaitlyn said in disgust."Anna's gonna get her back for that."

"Or she'll play right into what Laurel's doing and lose the title very early." Bryan said.

* * *

"That was perfect." Aliyah squealed standing in front of a monitor beside her stood a smirking Zahara.

"You're just saying that cause you wanted her to win. The next match will be just as perfect."

"Of course that's all the Knights know is perfection." Aliyah smiled

* * *

"Please welcome my guest at this time one of the three top contenders to the International Championship, Alex Carter." Jojo smiled as a muscular man around 5'11 with brown skin and cornrows stood beside her, he was dressed in Camouflage Pants, MMA Fighting Wraps w/ tribal markings & Bicep Bandana his black hoodie was left open.

"Now Alex you'll face Jason Stone and CJ Hawk next for the International Championship how do you feel going into this match up?" Jojo asked.

"Well beautiful, I'm pretty confident I'll be walking out with the belt." Alex said with a confident shrug."It's not a good look to take a L on the very first show it's pretty embarrassing."

"How are you liking the new WZW?" Jojo asked

"I'm loving it." Alex smirked staring at Allie Blake and Kendall Harper as the two walked past. "Much much hotter women."

"Goodluck out there." Jojo smiled

* * *

"The following is a triple threat match and it is for the WZW International Championship!" Alexa announced making the crowd roar.

"We've crowned Anna Bradshaw as the first Vixxen Champion of the new era who else will be joining her tonight." Bryan said.

"Is it just me or is it still strange to see Zahara and Aliyah getting along?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nah."Tony said.

 **Falling Apart - Trust Company**

"Introducing first from Houston, Texas weighing in at 227 pounds it's representing The Fortress its The Pyro Jason Stone!"

We see a man who's 6'4 with light tan skin and a triangular athletic build. His eyes were a beautiful hazel and he had black hair that reaches his neck. His gear consisted of blue wrestling tights and shoes with gold outlines and laces, blue elbow pads, and gold wrist tape.

"Jason Stone is a highly seasoned competitor wrestling in ROH,TNA and IWGP earning championships in each of them." Bryan said

He does the upside down "okay" hand gesture as sparks fall behind him. He makes his way to the ring confidently walks to the ring climbs the steel steps and gets in, and faces the camera while doing the hand gesture once again.

"He's also one fourth of the faction Fortress along with Sebastian, The pipe bomb PK Hunt, and the Eye of the storm Static Ryder." Kaitlyn said.

 **Get Back - Ludacris**

"Next his opponent from Tampa, Florida weighing in at 235 pounds its Alex Carter!" Alexa announced as the crowd roared, Alex made his way to the ring confidently.

"Another thing that'll forever be weird just like Zahara and Aliyah, Alex and his brother Tyrik have also patched things up." Kaitlyn said

"Alex is a WZW original and a major threat to Jason and CJ I can see him walking away champion tonight." Bryan said.

 **Breaking Through - The Wreckage**

"And the final competitor from Chicago,Illinois weighing in at 228 pounds its CJ Hawk!" Alexa announces as a lone spotlight shines onto CJ, who is crouching down on stage with his head down. He soon looks at the camera and stands up. He soon raises his arms and points his fingers in the air, then at the camera. He's 6'3 with chocolate brown skin, dark brown eyes and short wavy black hair with trimmed sideburns and a beard only on his chin. He has a muscular build is wearing Black training tights, black shorts with his initials "C" (on the right) and "J" (on the left) in blue. He also wears black knee pads and blue black boots with blue wings, one on each side. He also wears a black sleeveless shirt with a shield and a face of a hawk point the shield along with "CJ HAWK" above the logo all in blue. On the back of the shirt, he has a pair of hawk wings also in blue. Blue taped wrists, black gloves, and a black mask with blue pupils on the eyes and a blue tag flowing on the back of the mask.

"Bang!" CJ yelled and the lights began to flicker blue and white, he then walks to the ring, gets in, spins around three times, faces the camera, points to the camera, and yells "BANG!" again and the lighting returns to normal. He then sits at the corner and stares at Alex menacingly.

The referee holds up the title which has a black strap w/ silver and red plates the WZW logo is in the middle sitting on a globe. He motions for the bell before exiting the ring.

The three competitors circle each other before Jason Stone clotheslines both opponents before grabbing Alex by the hair and tossing him out the ring. CJ gets up and throws a forearm at Stone who ducks it before hitting a boot to the gut. Jason hits the ropes and goes for a drop kick but CJ rolls out the way and right into a stiff kick to the back by Alex. Hawk stumbles forward right into a huge jawbreaker by Jason before rolling out the ring.

"Jason Stone, CJ Hawk and Alex Carter fight it out for the WZW International championship one of them will be making history tonight." Kaitlyn smiled.

Alex hits a springboard cross body onto Jason before hooking the leg.

"1!" Jason kicks out, both he and Alex get to their feet immediately and go into a lock up with Jason getting the upper hand he clubs Alex in the back a few times before planting him with a sick DDT.

Hawk grabs Jason by the back of the neck and whips him into the turnbuckle back first, Hawk hit double knees to Jason's middle section before monkey flipping him to the middle of the ring. Jason rolls to his feet just as CJ comes at him,Jason drops him with a sickening roundhouse kick before covering him.

"1!" Alex stomps on Stone's back breaking out the pin.

Carter pulls Stone up and hits an uppercut before running the ropes and taking Jason down with a crossbody. Alex pulls Jason up and sets him up for a snap duplex with CJ soon joining in.

"Double snap duplex by Carter and Hawk." Kaitlyn said

Hawk grabs Carter by the neck before tossing him head first into the turnbuckle. CJ then turns his attention to Jason who rolls him up quickly.

"1!"

"2!"

CJ flips them over and is now pinning Jason.

"1!" Hawk kicks out and the two roll to their feet only to be taken down by a missile drop kick from Alex Carter. CJ gets to his feet first only to be clotheslined by Alex, Jason hops up and ends up being clotheslined next. Alex faces the crowd for a second and screams yeah ! Making them cheer loudly. CJ tries to club him in the back but Carter avoids it and hits a forward Russian leg sweep making CJ clutch his face on the mat.

"It's looking like it might be Alex's moment." Bryan said.

Carter starts to climb the turnbuckle but Stone jumps up on the front of it the two begin trading blows trying to get the upper hand. Alex kicks Stone in the gut knocking him off the turnbuckle right into a huge big boot to the back of the head by CJ , Stone holds his head rolling out the ring. Alex hits a moonsault leveling CJ Hawk before lifting him to his feet and hitting a rolling cutter ( Cashout). The crowd roars in approval as Alex starts pinning.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Get Back**

"Your winner and the new International Champion, Alex Carter!" Alexa announced as the referee handed over the championship.

Alex celebrated in the ring for a little bit longer with the crowd before leaving.

* * *

"That's my bro!" Tyrik cheered as Alex walked into the gorilla. Tyrik was 5'11 with brown skin an athletic build with brown eyes and dark cornrows, he was dressed in a grey shirt w/ a Ruff Ryder's logo with black jeans , and a red hoodie that says 'Let Haters Motivate' on the back. The two gave a quick bro hug before Alex walked by Tyrik stood with his arms crossed smirking.

"How long you gonna keep that up Ty?" A man asked walking up he had light brown skin with brown eyes, and a short black hair cut. He's muscular athletic and sporting a black zip up hoodie with the words Si-Ray Mode written in gold paired with black sweatpants and black and gold Nikes.

"Not much longer, you know how I feel about him." Tyrik replied with an eye roll.

"I know bro I know." Si-Ray laughed.

"The look on his face when everything goes down will be priceless."Tyrik said

* * *

"Why would they ever team me up with those two." Ruby crossed her arms and complained. She was a milk chocolate complexion with a curvy/muscular frame she had red eyes with a black curly afro and was dressed in a red/black crop top with black cargo pants and red converse.

"It's can't be that bad." Katarina said shrugging.

"They are fierce competition so it's better their on your team." Shamera said thinking out loud.

"Yeah, and I actually like Cami the chick is me but as a blonde." Katarina added.

"Brianna and Azariah will not stand a chance with you teaming with them tonight." Shamera said.

* * *

"Six- Vixxen tag team action up next." Kaitlyn said.

 **We Are Monster High - Madison Beer**

"Introducing first from Carson, California Brie Gage!" Alexa announced as the tan brunette emerged on the ramp her hair was long and went perfectly with her tanned skin and athletic build her gear was a mash of Kelly Kelly's and Gail Kim's ring gear paired with black combat boots.

Brie slapped hands with the fans as she made her way to the ring.

"This should be an interesting match up." Bryan said.

 **Back Up - Beyoncé**

"And her tag team partners the team of Azariah Haze & Kishara Murphy !" Alexa announced as two beautiful Vixxens came out onto the stage. Azariah was on the right she had beautiful chocolate skin and shoulder length curly purple hair, she was on the smaller side standing at 5'5 but with an athletic build. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a black leather bodysuit, (like Aksana) with white strings across the chest and torso right above her belly button paired with black boots. Kishara had tan skin with brown eyes and brown hair with bangs that hung in her eyes. She was fairly tiny and wearing a black leather leotard with knee high black boots ( I don't have a theme or gear for her please submit it)

"We've got the Bo$$ Vixxen Azariah and the Beauty Queen Kishara this is gonna be a hot hot match up." Tony said as the two Vixxens made their way to the ring.

 **Imaginary - Evanescence**

Ruby walked out onto the stage with her arms crossed glaring. "And their opponents first from Brooklyn, New York Ruby!"

"Half of this match consists of original Vixxens while the others Kishara, Blake, & Cami are new." Kaitlyn said.

"Well Blake & Cami were around briefly before we were canceled."Tony corrected.

"Although we didn't see them actually debut in ring." Bryan added.

Ruby walked halfway down the ramp before her music faded out with an eye roll she turned to face the ramp.

 **Blow Me Away - Breaking Bejamin**

"And her partners from Boston Massachusetts, Blake King & Cami King, The Boston Banshees!" Alexa announced as the crowd popped and out came the two beautiful Vixxens. Cami had long curly dirty blonde hair with dark green eyes and semi tanned skin, her gear consisted of a white shirt that reads "Rebellious" in black writing. Black tight with a plaid skirt over them and black combat boots. Blake had shaggy black hair down to her shoulders with dark blue eyes and tan skin she was a lot bigger than the other Vixxens being 6' with a visible amount of muscle. Her gear consisted of a pair of cargo pants with a chain belt, her black shirt says Venomous on the front in silver. She's also wearing black boots and a black jacket with a sword and crown on the back.

"My favorite Vixxen tag team." Tony said.

" Hmm what happened to you love Kishara and Azariah a minute ago?" Kaitlyn asked

"I forgot how hot Cami was." Tony shrugged.

"Can we talk about how every last one of them is insanely skilled and will put on an amazing main event?" Bryan asked

"I guess." Tony said.

The Banshees and Ruby entered the ring and came face to face with the other team. Azariah to Blake, Kishara to Cami and Brie to Ruby. Without warning Ruby slapped Brie across the face. Gage held her face in shock as everyone else scrambled out onto the apron, the ref rang the bell and Brianna speared Ruby to the mat before slamming her head into the mat repeatedly.

"Brie did not appreciate that cheap shot." Bryan said.

Ruby kicked Brianna off and bolted over making the tag to Blake. Blake comes into the ring and she and Brie go right into a shoulder collar lock up. Brie pulls Blake into a side headlock but King elbows her in the side of the head making her stumble back a bit. Blake boots her in the gut and tosses her to the mat by her hair.

Blake hooks the leg but Brie immediately kicks out.

The two get to their feet and Brie irishs whips Blake into the corner she goes for a big boot but Blake ducks it, Brie turns around right into a drop kick sending her back first into the turnbuckle.

Blake hits a clothesline and then tosses Brianna out the corner.

"Blake isn't even giving Brianna to fight back." Kaitlyn said.

"That's how you win." Tony said.

Blake pulls Brianna up and drags her over to The Banshees featuring Ruby's corner. Cami tags in and the two hit a double DDT on Gage before Cami hooks the leg.

"1!" Brianna kicks out.

Cami goes for a leg drop but Brianna rolls out the way, she quickly hits a drop kick before Cami can get up. Brie tries to pull Cami up but Cami rakes her in the eye. Brie clutches her eyes as Cami sets her up for Welcome to Rebellion (Backstabber) but Kishara enters the ring and shoves her away.

Blake reenters the ring and kicks Kishara in the face leveling her.

"Never touch my sister!" Blake yells at Kishara holding her mouth. Azariah starts to enter the ring but Blake flips her the finger before exiting.

"That protective side of Blake coming out." Bryan said.

Kishara rolls out onto the apron, Cami gets hit with a running bulldog from Brianna out of nowhere. Gage smiles as Cami gets up, Brianna goes for a clothesline but Cami sidesteps it and trips her up. King goes to pull Brianna up but Brianna counters with a roll up.

"1!" Cami kicks out.

The two get up and Brianna Irish whips Cami into the ropes, Cami rebounds back and gets hit with a back body drop. Brianna then makes the tag to Azariah who enters the ring and hits a leaping clothesline on Cami. Cami gets back up and Haze tries to hit her with a DDT. Cami blocks it and counters it with a single leg drop kick, Azariah rolls to her feet and the two hit the ropes and run at each other for crossbodies but cancel each other out.

Both Vixxens do a kip up before circling each other, Cami pulled Azariah into a side headlock. Haze struggled for a second before attempting to swap their positions only to end up with Cami shoving her back and going to a super kick, however Azariah ducks it and sweeps out King's leg from underneath her.

"Both Vixxens seem almost equally matched."Kaitlyn said.

Azariah stomps on Cami's side before running the ropes and hitting a rolling senton, Azariah hooks the leg.

"1!" Cami kicks out.

Azariah pulls Cami to her feet and Irish whips her hard back first into the turnbuckle, Azariah goes for a clothesline but Cami gets both feet up kicking Haze in the face, King then scoots up the turnbuckle and hits Haze with a tornado DDT she follows it up with a standing moonsault before hooking the leg.

"1!"

"2!" Kishara breaks up the pin before quickly exiting the ring.

"Looks like she didn't want Blake kicking her head off again."Tony chuckled.

Cami gets up and glares at Kishara before smirking she walks back to their corner and tags Blake back in.

Blake reenters the ring as Azariah is getting back up the two male eye contact and Blake gestures to Kishara. Azariah thinks it over for a second before shaking her head.

"Aw Azariah's not gonna give Blake what she wants."Tony said.

"Good for her keeping Kishara away from Blake but who's gonna watch out for her right now, Blake King is the much more unstable sister." Bryan said.

Blake out of nowhere takes Azariah's head off with a bicycle kick, Blake pulls Azariah up and throws her into her own corner.

"Tag yourself in beauty queen." Blake taunted. Kishara gulped before tagging herself in. Kishara tries to dropkick Blake but Blake side steps it before reaching down and pulling Kishara up by the hair and tossing her across the ring.

Kishara yelps holding her head as she gets up, Blake comes at her again but Kishara ducks it and hits the ropes unnoticed to Blake, Brianna tags herself in. Kishara goes for a clothesline while Gage hits a chopblock. Kishara stomps on Blake and starts to trash talk her she turns around right into Welcome to Rebellion (Codebreaker variation). Azariah hits Cami with Bedazzled (Sit out Facebuster) which is followed by Sweet nightmare (Gory Neckbreaker) from Ruby.

Brianna hits Ruby with Sweet dreams (Stomp Facebreaker). Blake then traps Brianna in the Blake constrictor (Anaconda Vise) Brie shortly taps out.

 **Blow Me Away**

"Your winners via submission the team of Ruby and the Boston Banshees Blake King & Cami King!" Alexa announced.

Ruby, Cami and Blake celebrated in the ring as the other team backed up the ramp holding various body parts. We see purple pyro go off again as the show fades to black.

* * *

 **So I shorten the show by one match to get it posted already since I'm months behind on it. The next chapter will feature four matches though and the crowning of our WZW Champion. The Tag Team Titles however will be given out in a tournament which starts next episode also (since anybody can go after any belt it's an inter gender tournament) and can I get quinn Wolfes OC resent to me for some reasons i don't actually have it and I need an attire and theme for Kishara.**

Match Card

Kendall Tatum Harper vs Quinn Wolfe

Ricky Jay Hatton vs Derek Jackson

Blake King (W/ Cami King) vs Kishara Murphy (w/Azariah Haze)

Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Sabre for the WZW Championship


End file.
